Boredom4: Time Travel
by VampireApple
Summary: Seit goes back in time to see how Elie and Haru first met. HaruxElie. Complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rave Master 

**Boredom4: Time Travel**

Seig Heart was bored.

Almost as bored as Haru had been when Elie found him. But since he wasn't one for falling to the ground, he decided to do some thing. Besides, Seig liked to fall on his pink, soft, fluffy carpet, but seeing as he was in the middle of a desert, that would be hard.

Any way, the time stream wasn't in any danger and he had just checked up on Haru and Elie and they were fine and happily making out in some room... Thingy... Yah...

So Seig did what he always did when he had time off and nothing to do. He time traveled. What, you didn't think the master of time couldn't time travel? Well, he can. The times he most liked to visit after meeting Haru and Elie and befriending them was looking into their past.

So, he held his hands up in the air and said. "Send me to the first time Haru and Elie met!"

Then a vanished into thin air, there where a bunch of neon lights and a guy asking if he fed his cow. Then he fell on to the dusty ground.

"Oh fudge crackers. I don't my clothes dirty," he muttered. He looked around. He was in Punk Street. "What am I doing here?"

Then someone walked though him. You see, even though he is the master of time and can time travel he can't change the past. Well, he could, but it took a lot of magic and he would be home sick with nothing to do but watch the shopping channel.

He glared at the person who walked though him, only to find they were Gale Glory. He blinked in surprise.

'Was Gale there when Haru and Elie first met? Wasn't he ... some were else?'

He decided to follow Gale to see were he went. He soon found out that Gale was looking for Haru. A 5 year old Chibi Haru. A 5 year old lost Chibi Haru. When Gale found Chibi Haru, Chibi Haru got yelled. The 5-year-old-lost-then-found-then-yelled-at-for-running-off Chibi Haru started to cry. Gale sighed and patted his son's head and said he was sorry. The 5-year-old-lost-then-found-then-yelled-at-for-running-off-then-who-started-to-cry Chibi Haru stopped crying and smiled at his dad.

"Come on, I'll get you a treat," Gale said, taking his son's hand.

Seig stared blinking at the spot where Chibi Haru and Gale had been.

"How can a child cry then stop so fast then smile? I'll never have kids."

Seig had to run to catch up with the father and son duo. He saw Gale stop by where a merchant was and buy a necklace. The necklace has a silver chan with 3 silver points on it. The 1 in the middle was longer then the 2 on it's sides. (the one Haru always wears when he's older. I know Gale buys it for him on the island when he's 4, but just go with the flow...)

Chibi Haru clapped his hands and giggled has Gale put the necklace on him. Then the little boy pointed to something else and ran off again. Seig, wanting to know where the boy was going, ran after him much fast then Gale, since Seig could walk thought people.

Chibi Haru had run to a candy shop about 3 blocks from where he got gotten the necklace. How Chibi Haru knew it was here, Seig wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. The child went into the store and looked at every thing in sight, drooling as he saw the suckers.

Seig just rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. He just followed the child around, watching, like a Guardian Angel. The child kept walking around, not watching where he was going and bumped into to someone.

"I'm sorry," Chibi Haru said when to got to his feet.

Seig smirked when he saw who the future Rave Master and ran into.

"It's alright," said the person he had knock down. He helped her to her feet "My names Haru. What's yours?"

"I'm Elie," said the girl with a smile.

"Want some candy?" Chibi Haru asked, still smiling. Seig raised an eyebrow. He didn't think the child had money. He wasn't going to steal it, was he? Seig could NOT let the future Rave Master turn out like Musica. THAT would be BAD.

"Sure!" Chibi Elie said, clipping her hands and smiling.

"Okay, pick something out," Chibi Haru said, has he got a sucker that was bigger then his head. Seig giggled at this then realized what he was doing and laughed.

Chibi Elie had pick out a sucker a little smaller then Chibi Haru's. They headed over to the pay line thingy and Chibi Haru paid with money Seig didn't know the child had. The 2 then skipped out the door and to a park next door Seig had some how missed. It was a big park too, with a big lake and it's own waterfall with piranhas in it.

Seig looked around and blinked, wondering if it was all really. He decided it was best to just not thing and just watch the future Rave Master and his future wife. The 2 eat their suckers in no time flat and started to play childish games.

Seig soon became bored and wondered if something 'interesting' would happen soon. A little while later, they where both sitting on the swing set, alone.

"Yah know, I really had a great time today," Chibi Haru said, looking at Chibi Elie.

"Me to," Chibi Elie replied. She blushed and kissed Chibi Haru lightly on the cheek. When she pulled away, Chibi Haru just looked at her for a minute, then kissed Chibi Elie on the lips.

Seig just smiled fondly at the pair, like a parent, or Guardian Angel. He laughed when he saw the 2 dads glaring at each other so coldly that they could freeze ice.He left the 2 alone, knowing their parents would take it from there.

**Lame way to end, and I didn't use the green guy and it took me a long time to up-date, but what ever. I really like this one better then all the others(even though I don't think it's as funny). I'm very proud of it. **


End file.
